


i tremble with your need

by igotopigfarts



Series: WayHaught Smut [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/F, Hair-pulling, I'm Sorry, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Smut, i need jesus, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotopigfarts/pseuds/igotopigfarts
Summary: Waverly startles Nicole with a not entirely unexpected request.





	i tremble with your need

When Waverly first requested it, Nicole was shocked.  She probably shouldn’t have been— Waverly had been suggesting subtly along those lines for weeks.  Nicole had taken note, waiting for Waverly to say something outright herself. But still— she wasn’t expecting Waverly to say it while sitting across from her at the diner one random Thursday night while she was sipping on the cappuccino in her hands.  

Waverly always looked so innocent— that was the misleading part of it all.  She was sitting with her elbows on the table, staring at Nicole with her eyebrows furrowed, looking quizzically at her, as though trying to figure something out.  Nicole chuckled lightly at the perplexed expression before taking a sip of the warming liquid, still staring ahead at Waverly.

That is, until Nicole spit her cappuccino out at Waverly’s next words, her eyes nearly popping out of her head, heat rising in her cheeks as she coughed and spluttered.  

“Can you fuck me in the ass with your strap?”

She asked it so matter-of-factly, as though asking Nicole the temperature outside.  

“ _Baby,_ ” Nicole implored, pleading with Waverly in a whisper, leaning towards her across the table.  Waverly just rolled her eyes and leaned back against the booth, crossing her arms against her chest, just under her breasts in an effort to push up her cleavage.  She quirked an eyebrow at Nicole, the corner of her mouth lifting up in a cocky and dangerous smirk when the ginger’s eyes were drawn lower than was generally considered socially acceptable.  

“So?” Waverly questioned, staring Nicole down.  Nicole sat up straight on her side of the booth when she felt a stockinged foot sliding up her leg, underneath her pants.  She clenched the cup tightly in her hands, deciding to place it down on the table to avoid any spillage if Waverly decided to pull any more tricks.  

“You want to talk about this _here_?”  Nicole questioned, looking around nervously.  But she had to admit, the thought of discussing this in a crowded diner did send a shot of arousal straight to her core.  She could feel her boxers getting damp to the point of being uncomfortable and the redhead shifted in her seat, trying to readjust the boxers and maybe feel a bit of friction where she needed it as well.  It was absolutely incredible how easily Waverly was able to turn her on, just by accentuating her breasts and running a leg up her thigh and just… well, just being herself.

Waverly apparently noticed the shifting of her lover on her seat and the darkening of her pupils, which only served to make Waverly begin smirking again.  

“Good a place as any.  So, baby? What do you say?”  Waverly questioned, her short nails now trailing lightly up and down Nicole’s exposed forearms.  Nicole jerked, feeling a shiver shoot through her body, her brain short wiring, unable to compute anything other than the desire coursing through her veins, accumulating in her center.  

But Nicole knew how to play dirty as well.  

She managed to gather enough of the brain cells not paralyzed by Waverly’s antics to lean forward on the table a bit, lowering her voice to a husky whisper like she knew Waverly liked.  

“Do you want me to fuck you up the ass with my strap, babygirl?”  Nicole watched as Waverly sucked in a quick breath before her teeth pulled at her bottom lip.  

“It’s not like I haven’t mentioned it before,” Waverly countered, eyebrow quirked.  

“Not in so many words,” Nicole argued, but she couldn’t help being reminded of all the times Waverly had subtly suggested the idea.  Like when Nicole had one finger inside her girlfriend's ass and Waverly moaned a little louder whenever another finger accidentally pressed up against her hole, pushing herself further against Nicole's fingers.  Or whenever Nicole slid their largest plug inside of Waverly, getting to watch the metal be swallowed up inside her, and the smaller woman still begged for more. Or when Nicole’s strap slipped out of Waverly last week and bent down towards her asshole, and Waverly looked more excited than anything else.

“Okay.”  Without warning, Waverly pulled herself back to her side of the table, sliding her feet back inside her shoes and standing up.  Nicole watched as her short top rose up to reveal toned abs, the cut of her shirt showing off her jiggling cleavage, and a skirt falling around the curve of her muscular thighs.  Nicole swallowed hard at the sight, her eyes widening. Waverly stalked over to the other side of the table, sliding into the booth beside the redhead. She felt Waverly’s hot breath on her ear, both hands placed lightly on Nicole’s shoulder, as she pushed the bright red locks behind her ear to whisper softly.  

“Well, I want you to _fuck_ me in the ass with your strap, baby.”  Waverly accentuated the word _fuck_ , making it hang harsh and needy in the air.  Nicole felt every hair on her body stand up, her core tightening at the thought of what Waverly was asking her to do.  Suddenly Nicole’s mouth was completely dry and then Waverly left her side, but Nicole was a little too shocked to pay attention to exactly where Waverly was going or what she was doing.  However, when she came back, she was grabbing Nicole’s hand, pulling her out of the booth, apparently having already paid the bill.

Of course Nicole followed.  Eagerly.

“I think there’s something I need to… _do_ at your place, Nic,” Waverly suggested with a raised eyebrow, the two walking hand in hand to Waverly’s Jeep.  Nicole rolled her eyes at the obvious line, feeling her confidence and normal sense of ease come back after her moment of pure shock from earlier.  

“But babygirl, if we do what you want, then I think I’ll be the one _doing something_ at my place.” Nicole leaned in close, nipping at Waverly’s ear, reveling in the small moan tumbling from the brunette’s lips.  

When they reached the Jeep on the other side of the building, Waverly found herself being pushed up against the car door, Nicole’s lips at her throat and her hand running up her thigh, underneath her skirt.  Teeth sunk into the smooth flesh of her pulse point before smoothing it over with a soft, wet tongue. Waverly’s back arched, pressing her body closer against Nicole as hands travelled further up her skirt, past the edge of her stockings and onto the bare skin of her hip.  Waverly moaned out as Nicole sucked the skin of her throat into her mouth, sure to leave a beautiful purple and red mark in the morning. Her hand slid in between Waverly’s thighs now, her hips jerking as Nicole neared her hot center, just barely rubbing against the fabric of Waverly’s already soaked panties.  

“ _Nic,_ ” Waverly begged, nails scratching down Nicole’s back.  But with that, Nicole pulled away, causing Waverly to whimper at the loss of contact.  

“Inside the car, babygirl,” Nicole growled before her teeth pulled at Waverly’s bottom lip, the release of her lip ending the last bit of contact between the two as Nicole began to walk around to the other side of the Jeep.  They both slid into their respective seats, the sexual tension palpable. No sooner had they pulled out of the parking lot than Nicole’s hand was on Waverly’s upper thigh, her pinky pressed up against the dripping thong that barely covered Waverly’s hot core.  Nicole kept her hand just pressed there against Waverly’s center, watching as the brunette clutched at the edges of the car seat until her knuckles turned white, staring straight ahead. She knew better than to say anything or ask for more just yet.

“How are you doing, princess?” Nicole asked, pressing a little more forcefully against her wet heat, enjoying the jerk of her body and the moan Waverly tried unsuccessfully to suppress.  

“G-good,” she gasped.  Waverly jerked her hips up towards Nicole’s fingers, desperate for more friction— that was a mistake.  

“Uh uh uh, princess.  Bad move,” Nicole reprimanded her, sliding her hand back down Waverly’s thigh to the lace edge of the stockings, her hand situated between her two thighs so Waverly wouldn’t be able to clench her legs together for any pressure.  Waverly gulped and nodded, thankful to see Nicole’s place coming closer and closer up the street. When they finally pulled into the driveway, Waverly jumped out of the car and headed straight for the door, waiting eagerly for Nicole, who slowly turned the car off, leisurely strolling towards her.  

Nicole unlocked the door slowly, deliberately, before holding it open and allowing Waverly to head inside first, hand leading her by the small of her back.  When they entered her place, Nicole pushed Waverly up against the wall, holding her face a good distance from Waverly’s, a thigh slotted between her legs. Waverly moaned out at the contact, rocking her hips against the denim of Nicole’s muscular thigh.  

“I can feel how wet you are through my jeans, babygirl.  Is your pussy always this greedy, or is that just for me?” Nicole whispered, staring intently into Waverly’s eyes.  

“Just for you, baby, I promise,” Waverly gasped out, her brow furrowing— this time in the experience of intense pleasure shooting straight through her core.  Nicole reached a hand around Waverly to cup her ass, squeezing the flesh roughly in her hands.

“And this ass, babygirl?”

“All yours, Nic,” Waverly’s hands were wrapped in Nicole’s short red locks, pulling tightly and sending pleasure shooting through Nicole, “All yours.”

“Good girl,” Nicole whispered roughly, pushing Waverly further up her thigh by grasping onto her ass and pushing her up.  The brunette let out a low moan, her hips beginning to rock involuntarily again, desperate for any sort of pleasure.

“Upstairs?” Waverly begged, her request coming out in a short, desperate breath.  Before she could beg any more, Nicole picked Waverly up so her legs were wrapped around the strong waist, carrying her up the stairs as Waverly closed her eyes, moaning each time Nicole’s steps jostled her and rubbed her clit against her girlfriend’s jeans.  

Nicole gently tossed Waverly down on the bed, watching the shocked girl bounce for a moment before quickly pulling the shirt over her head and skirt down her legs, leaving her sprawled on Nicole’s bed wearing only a black lace bra with a matching thong and thigh-high stockings.  She propped herself up on her elbows, staring at Nicole with lust filled eyes— and what a sight she was.

“Are you going to just stare at me, or are you going to fuck me, Nicole?” Waverly questioned, raising an eyebrow.  Nicole quickly cleared her throat, snapping herself out of her daze as she unbuttoned the short sleeved shirt she had on.  Tossing it to the side, she stripped off her jeans, boxers, and bra, leaving her completely naked in front of an awestruck Waverly.  Walking over to her dresser, Nicole pulled out her harness, pulling it up around her waist and securing the smaller of their dildos inside.  She placed a plug and the bottle of lube on the edge of the bed and moved to get onto the bed next to Waverly, a hungry look in her eyes.

“Wait,” Waverly said, and then Nicole snapped out of her sex driven haze, immediately softening her voice and pulling away.  

“Are you okay?  Do you not want to—”

“No, baby, sorry, it’s just… could you put the shirt back on?  Unbuttoned?” Waverly asked, eyes cast downward.

“Yeah, babygirl?” Nicole asked, her lips curving into a devious smile.  

“Yeah,” Waverly affirmed rather shyly.  Without hesitation, Nicole picked up her shirt from the floor— a navy blue button down with short, cuffed sleeves— and she pulled her arms through, letting it hang off her shoulders.  She had to admit, she did feel a sense of power in the outfit, the shirt hanging open above the purple strap.

“Wow,” Waverly breathed out, eyes widened and blown with lust.  

Nicole smirked, crawling up the bed towards Waverly, holding herself above her as she pressed her lips greedily against the brunette’s, their tongues battling each other for dominance.  

A battle Nicole seemed to win most of the time.  

Moving from her lips, Nicole pressed kisses down Waverly’s jawline, nibbling at the hard angle before pressing open mouth kisses down her throat.  When Waverly’s hands gripped Nicole’s hair and pulled, though, she couldn’t help but sink her teeth into the soft flesh again, sucking hard and with reckless abandon across her neck.  Waverly only pulled harder on the locks, her moans growing louder and louder as her hips canted upwards, desperate for any kind of release.

Nicole moved her attention to Waverly’s breasts, quicky unclasping the bra and discarding it by throwing it across the room— in which direction, though, she wasn’t entirely sure.  Her tongue traced the mound, her teeth nibbling into the flesh of her breast before sucking one nipple firmly into her mouth, her fingers pulling and pinching at the other.

“Nic, baby, please,” Waverly begged, her hips rolling against Nicole’s stomach, coating it with an unbelievable amount of arousal.  

“What do you want, princess?” Nicole asked simply, pulling her attention away from Waverly’s full and perky breasts after a while.  

“Please fuck me,” Waverly begged in a broken whisper.  

“Fuck you right here, babygirl?” Nicole questioned, running her pointer finger against the completely ruined material of Waverly’s thong, watching her back arch off the bed beautifully as she tried to press against her.  

“Nic…”

“Where do you want me to fuck you, babygirl?”  Nicole’s question was more of a demand than anything else.  

“Please, Nicole, please fuck me in my ass,” Waverly begged, letting out a strangled cry as Nicole pushed aside the thong and ran through her soaked folds before flicking Waverly’s clit three times.  

“Such a good girl, princess.  That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Nicole questioned.  When Waverly didn’t answer, her head thrown back in lust, Nicole decided to slowly pull off her stockings.  She ran her hands down Waverly’s legs slowly, relishing the reveal of her muscular thighs and smooth calves, kissing the juncture of her knee after she pulled each individual stocking down and off.  Finally, Nicole hooked her thumbs into either side of Waverly’s thong, pulling it down slowly, watching the wetness stretch and drip onto the bed as she slowly peeled the drenched fabric off.

“Baby,” Waverly begged and whimpered as Nicole tossed the ruined panties to the side and knelt between spread legs.  She breathed against the heat of the beautiful, glistening mound before her, neatly trimmed and leaking with arousal, watching as each breath sent a jerk through Waverly’s body.  After using the lube to coat the outside of Waverly’s asshole, Nicole grabbed the plug from beside her— their largest one, it was a stainless steel princess plug with a blue jewel at the end, about three inches long, and an inch and three quarters at its largest point.  Gently, she ran the cold metal through Waverly’s folds, wetting each side of it. Waverly moaned as the metal moved down from her pussy, pressing gently against her asshole. Nicole slowly moved it inside, about a half an inch before pulling back and pushing in again. Waverly’s moans became more guttural as Nicole started fucking Waverly with the plug, watching as her ass stretched around the wide head of the plug, taking more and more with every pump.  Finally, Waverly’s ass was stretched over the widest part of the plug, and the brunette was practically screaming in pleasure as she felt the stretch sending waves of arousal through her body, drenching the bed beneath her as she dripped down her legs.

“Such a pretty little pussy, babygirl, so wet for me.  You like when your ass is filled like this babygirl?” Nicole asked, holding the plug in place so Waverly’s hole stayed stretched over it and pressing a light kiss to her clit which twitched underneath the sensitive skin of her lips.  “You do like this, don’t you, princess? You like me filling your ass,” Nicole smirked.

“Yes, baby, please,” Waverly begged, hands clawing at the sheets, knuckles turning white.  Nicole watched as she let go of the plug and it was pulled into her ass, the hole closing around the metal and swallowing it inside her.  

“FUCK!” Waverly shouted, rolling her hips as hazel eyes rolled back in her head.  Nicole just watched, running a finger lightly through her lover’s sopping pussy lips as Waverly accommodated the plug and got more used to it, her pussy no longer gushing with arousal as much as it did when her ass first swallowed up the metal.  

So Nicole just watched and waited, a finger trailing up and down the pink heat as Waverly began to need more again.  

“Nicole,” she pleaded, hips thrusting up into nothing.  

“Yes, babygirl?”

“Please, I need more,” she begged.  

“More what?”

“ _Nicole._ ”  Oof.  A whine.  Waverly was getting a little bratty.  

“Are you being a good girl, princess?”  Nicole asked, an eyebrow raised in question.  

“I’m sorry, baby, please, I need you to fuck my ass.  Please, I’ll be good, I promise,” Waverly could be bratty when she wanted to be, but apparently she did not want to take any chances tonight— if her baby wanted to get fucked up the ass this badly, what choice did Nicole really have?

“Okay, princess, but we have to take out this pretty plug first, okay?” Nicole pulled on the jeweled end, eliciting a scream of pleasure from the girl sprawled out on her bed.  Nicole pulled harder, watching as Waverly tried to relax her ass and let the largest part of the plug stretch her asshole wide to be pulled out.

“Fuck, Nic, yes, _fuck_ ,” she screamed as the metal stretched her completely, her eyes rolling back in her head until she let out a primal moan at the feeling of the metal plug getting pushed fully out of her ass and the sound of suction from the lube as the plug left her.

“Good girl, princess,” Nicole cooed as Waverly whimpered on the bed, her ass no doubt feeling empty at the loss of the metal.  “You did such a good job, babygirl. Do you still want to do this?” Nicole stared up at her from between Waverly’s thighs, waiting for further explicit consent.  Waverly looked up and her eyes bore into Nicole’s, each word chosen deliberately.

“Yes, please, Nicole.  I want you to put me on my hands and knees and fuck me up the ass with your strap.  I want you to fill me up and fuck me hard and deep and fast, baby. I want to get fucked in the ass, Nicole, and I want you to do it.”  Between the determination in Waverly’s words and the crazed, lust filled look in her eyes, Nicole nearly came then and there.

But she controlled herself, nodding her understanding before her eyes quickly darkened and she quickly, without much warning, flipped Waverly over onto her stomach.  

“Hands and knees, babygirl,” Nicole commanded, running her hands over Waverly’s fleshy ass as she scrambled into position.  Once there, Nicole pulled apart Waverly’s cheeks, exposing the tight, puckered hole she was about to fuck. “Damn, baby,” she whispered in awe.  Nicole leaned over, pushing Waverly’s arms out from under her so she fell to her elbows. Grabbing the lube, she poured it over the puckered flesh, gathering most of it up with a finger and pushing it inside Waverly’s ass.  

“ _Fuck,_ ” Waverly moaned, pushing herself back onto Nicole’s finger.  Grabbing a condom, Nicole skillfully opened it and pulled it over the strap, pouring even more lube onto the toy, rubbing it up and down the length.  Nicole moaned herself as each stroke thrust the shaft against her clit, hitting her in just the right way. Nicole slowly pressed the tip of the strap against Waverly’s hole, pushing against the tight ring of muscle as she felt Waverly tense.  

“It’s okay, babygirl.  Just relax, okay? It’s going to be okay.  You’re doing so well for me,” she whispered in encouragement.  Under her urging, she felt Waverly relax, her tight hold loosening, allowing the tip of the strap to push inside, and earning a cry of pleasure from Waverly.  Slowly, Nicole pushed in further, Waverly screaming out with each centimeter Nicole pushed in, the redhead careful to make sure the screams remained those of pleasure and not pain.  

“ _Fuck_ , Nic, _fuck_ .  Holy shit, baby, _fuckkkkk_ ,” Waverly pushed further back on the strap as Nicole slowly pushed further and further inside, mesmerized as Waverly swallowed more and more of the strap until Nicole’s hips were flush against Waverly’s ass.  Waverly whimpered as her ass tried to push out the intruder, completely filled with Nicole’s strap, clenching around the length and pushing the base of the strap repeatedly against Nicole’s clit.

“Fuck, babygirl, you feel so good.  Are you still feeling good?” Nicole put aside her own pleasure for a moment to check in with the moaning, quivering girl she was inside of.  

“Please, Nicole, fuck me,” Waverly choked out in desperation.  

“You want me to fuck your tight little ass, babygirl?” Nicole asked, gripping Waverly’s hips tightly.  

“Yes, Nicole, please.  Please fuck my ass, I need you, just _please_ ,” she begged.  

“You’re taking me so well, babygirl.  That’s my whole strap inside of you right now.  Do you want me to pound in and out of that tight ass, princess?  Is that what you want?”

“Yes, please, fuck me,” Waverly screamed out, and finally Nicole moved inside of her.  She pulled out slightly, thrusting inside a bit and relishing the loud moan from Waverly.  “More,” Waverly pleaded, and Nicole obliged. She began to thrust in and out of Waverly, slow thrusts at first, getting deeper and faster with each plea from the small brunette she was pounding into. 

“How does it feel to get your tight little ass fucked by me, babygirl?” Nicole questioned, pulling Waverly’s hair back so she was forced to look straight ahead, using it as leverage to keep pounding into her.  

“F-fuck.  So good, baby, so fucking good, please, baby I need to come,” Waverly begged.  Nicole wrapped her other hand around Waverly’s waist to reach for her clit, the brunette convulsing as Nicole rubbed expertly at the throbbing nub.  

“Baby, I’m going to come— please, baby, let me come,” Waverly sobbed out.  

“Not yet, pretty girl.  Just let me enjoy your ass for a bit longer, no coming yet.”

“Nicole, please, please, let me come.”

There was a beat of silence that seemed to last an eternity, but likely only lasted thirty seconds.  

“Come, babygirl.  Come for me,” Nicole said, rubbing Waverly’s soaked pussy with greater speed and pressure, fucking her ass faster and harder, feeling the pressure of the base of the strap against her clit as she pounded into her.  

Screaming Nicole’s name, Waverly’s whole body tensed and convulsed, her orgasm rippling through every muscle in her body.  Nicole’s orgasm hit not long after, but she was able to ease Waverly down from her high with less pressure on her clit as she came herself, hips jerking the strap in and out of Waverly’s ass.  

Sweating and shaking, the two collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard.  Nicole quickly removed the condom, tossing it in the wastebasket by the bed and removed the strap from her body.  She waddled over to the bathroom to clean up, the come between her legs making walking fairly uncomfortable.  Quickly, she cleaned up, bringing back towels and lotion to her bed.

Waverly lay on her stomach, groaning.  

“Are you okay, baby?” Nicole questioned, concerned.  

“So good baby.  I just feel so empty and I know I’m going to be sore tomorrow morning.”  Waverly gave an exhausted smile with her eyes still closed.

“You look worn out baby.  Let me clean you up,” Nicole responded gently, running a damp towel between Waverly’s legs.  Her body jerked at the touch, but Nicole continued to clean her up until there was no more come glistening on her legs or thighs and the lube on her ass was taken care of.  Nicole picked up the lotion, squirting some on either cheek before rubbing her hands against the mounds of flesh. She rubbed the lotion in as Waverly moaned in satisfaction.  

“Feels so good,” she mumbled into the pillow.  

“Shhh, I know baby, I’ve got you,” Nicole reassured her, her hands working into the soft flesh before squirting more lotion across Waverly’s back, working the muscles of her lower back all the way up to her shoulders.  By the time she was done, Waverly was snoring softly, laying on her stomach on Nicole’s bed, looking absolutely gorgeous. With a small smile, Nicole adjusted herself to lay beside Waverly, who even in her sleep couldn’t resist curling up into Nicole’s side, hugging her torso.  

“I’ve got you baby,” Nicole whispered again, pressing a light kiss to the top of Waverly’s head, her hands stroking her hair, as she too fell asleep to the sound of Waverly’s soft snoring.  

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave a comment, kudos if you're so inclined, and yell at me on tumblr [@igotopigfarts](https://igotopigfarts.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
